As Mémorias de Raposa Noturna
by Carola Richardson
Summary: A história da minha ladina do bRO  Chaos Raposa Noturna nunca achou que fosse amar novamente até encontrar Tiberius Maximus e ter certeza que ao lado dele poderia enfrentar todas as trevas que a cercavam. dark  songfic  romance  drama  sadfic
1. Prólogo

_Essa história foi criada e originalmente publicada no tópico dos Seguidores de Odin (bRO Chaos) no antigo fórum do Ela surgiu aos poucos, durante o RP (RolePlay) do Resgate de Serena Mayfair (originalmente publicado no tópico do Primus Justicae Divinae - bRO Chaos). Nessa versão, a história foi melhorada e ampliada, cobrindo toda a vida de Raposa Noturna._

_O local da história é Astor, e foi criado e desenvolvido por mim. É o local de campanha das minhas aventuras de D&D 3.5, com detalhes e aspectos das cidades do meu mestre de RPG Rodrigo, e sempre melhorado com as idéias das pessoas. Ele possue religião própria - a dos Dragões (também conhecida como a Lua dos Dragões) e usa a religião de Greywalk. Raças citadas seguem o padrão D&D de descrição de personagem, e classes/classes de prestigio mostrada, são derivadas do Livro do Jogador D&D 3..5, Mestre do Mestre D&D 3.5 e demais suplementos do universo de D&D 3.5 Greywalk.  
O outro local é Rune Midgard, levemente modificado pra que essa história não perdesse seu sentido. Rune Midgard é o mundo de Ragnarok Online, e eu sigo suas cidades, personagens/classes/magias/habilidades (salvo Zanzar Ten) e histórias. (Mas vocês sabem, é uma fanfic, passível de modificação sempre)._

_E meus agradecimentos para: Kuruca, que permitiu que eu escrevesse sobre Tiberius Maximus (Galaxy Rangers - bRO Chaos). E agradeço a todos que permitiram a citação de sues personagens para essa história (Guerreiros Rúnicos, Primus Justicae Divinae, Ordem do Dragão, Ordem da Luz - bRO Chaos)._

_Essa história é dedicada a meu grande amigo Fernando – grande Sancho Pança!_

_Um Seguidor de Odin Nunca Desiste! – Sancho-Pança_

**As Memórias de Raposa Noturna****  
****Prólogo **

Era a música.

O som melodioso da flauta tocava o coração daqueles que ouviam. A música era saudosa, porque assim se sentia quem a tocava, e triste, porque era como estava.

Aquela canção falava sobre um amor interrompido, que jamais seria esquecido e de uma promessa nunca desfeita. Raposa Noturna não lembrava do final da música. Mas isso era somente uma das muitas coisas que ela não lembrava. Não sabia dizer quando ouviu aquela música pela primeira vez se fora em Ismir ou com o amado Induir.

Abandonou a flauta e uma lágrima deslizou por seu rosto. A música terminara e assim tão de repente ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar. Cobriu o rosto e forçou-se a isso, mas somente a lágrima solitária rolou por sua face e voou brilhante no ar, antes de atingir o chão da floresta de Payon.

Não chorava por Induir, mas sim porque estava tudo errado. Olhou para a flauta que havia ganhado de Induir e lamentou não poder tocar nada a ele, porque nunca sabia as notas finais. De alguma maneira ela sabia que Induir a escutaria, ele sempre a escutava. Morava em seu coração, na parte boa, na parte que não fora devorada pela maldade.

Aquela parte boa tinha um dono, e seu nome era Tiberius. Ele não era como Induir, não tinha seus refinamentos, sua magia, seu dom com a música. Mas ele nunca precisou ser como Induir para que ela o amasse, na verdade ele só precisou mostrar a ela quem era para que isso acontecesse. Havia algo nele, algo que ela não sabia dizer o que era, mas que ela acreditava e que precisava. Não queria outra coisa, somente ele.

Os homens eram opostos, mas tinham o coração repleto de coragem, a coragem que parecia influencia-la. Coragem para não desistir de ser livre, para não sucumbir aquela sedução.

Deram a ela a pureza de seus corações, e não esperavam nada em troca. Como os costumes de Astor, você não poderia amar e ter alguém se não desse algo em troca, e geralmente as pessoas sacrificavam ou ofertavam aos amados aquilo que tinham de mais puro ou de melhor. Todos costumavam ser melhores para poder conquistar o que pensavam ser seu. Raposa nunca fora uma simples elfa, e disso ambos sabiam. Induir ganhara sua confiança, e nunca existiria alguém que Raposa mais confiasse do que nele. O sagrado que havia nela fora corrompido e não havia mais o que ela ofertar a Tiberius, que não fosse o que havia de bom em seu coração.

Amava os dois de forma diferente. Para cada um deles, Raposa dedicou um amor especial e nunca se sentiria dividida entre eles. Por um suspirava um amor que iria além da compreensão humana e por outro um amor eterno e dedicado.

Raposa gostaria de dizer a Induir que a música a fizera melhor e quando as trevas se apossaram dela, ela o escutara tocar e a salvara. A paixão de Induir pela música era admirada por Raposa e quando ele se foi, tudo o que ela fez foi aprender a amar como ele amava. Fora difícil amar quando não se acreditava mais poder fazer, mas novamente ela havia feito algo por ele, para que Induir apreciasse quando Raposa o libertasse de sua condenação. Ela havia jurado que o tiraria de lá e quando isso acontecesse, ela finalmente poderia descansar.

Pensou em Tiberius, quando ele havia jurado ajuda-la. Por ele, Raposa abriria mão de sua imortalidade, para viver intensos dias mortais ao lado dele. Gostaria de morrer quando ele se fosse e toda vez que pensava em dizer isso a ele, lembrava-se que não era possível. Sua alma fora condenada a imortalidade e havia sua promessa, e Raposa nunca poderia esquece-la. Aquela era a única coisa que ela havia jurado em todos os seus milênios de vida.

Sim, porque ela era tão antiga quanto o tempo dos humanos em Astor, mas ela vivia num sonho. Quando tudo o que tinha como seu foi tocado e destruído, ela despertara. Havia mais maldade nas mãos de Edward do que no mundo, e mesmo toda aquela maldade não a fazia temer, como Edward fazia. Ele a queria. Queria que ela fosse dele, como ele e para ele. Tudo o que Edward tocou ele destruiu ou converteu a seu poder, assim como havia feito com ela.

Padmantha era seu nome, Lux-Aliel o de sua mãe e de suas terras. Padma, como era chamada, era Rainha de Luxaliel. O poder nunca a interessara e então havia tomado o posto eterno de princesa. Sabia que se um dia voltasse a Astor novamente, teria que escolher a nova Rainha. Enquanto isso, o consorte de sua mãe, seria o Regente.

As músicas de Lux-Aliel!

Raposa olhou para a delicada flauta e a levou aos lábios novamente. A melodia soou novamente triste e foi interrompida quando ela não se lembrava mais de como continuar. Abaixou a cabeça triste. Ela sabia porque tudo não tinha final, porque aquelas lembranças foram tiradas dela. Raposa não possuía um final, e era lembrada disso a todo instante.

Haveria tempo de sobra pra tentar lembrar.

- Raposa! – ela olhou para baixo e viu Tiberius deitado no pano que ela havia estendido antes. Ele fez um sinal, a chamando com a mão e Raposa saltou do galho e foi até ele. Com atenção, ele observou o rosto triste dela e não disse nada, quando ela deitou ao lado dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito.

Fechou os olhos e desejou que Tiberius visse a mesma maravilha que ela tinha como lembrança de seu lar.

_"Sinta o cheiro dessa floresta. Ela não é magnífica? Ah sim... Astor... estou em casa novamente..."_


	2. Incidente com Sangue

**As Memórias de Raposa Noturna**

**Livro 1 - EDWARD**

**1 – O Incidente Com Sangue**

415 ciclos atrás...  
Biblioteca Arcana de Astor

A torre de pedra branca tinha a pretensão de alcançar o céu, sendo uma das construções mais altas de toda a cidade de Astor. Decorada com enormes vitrais nos seus primeiros cinco metros, a torre era iluminada por aquela luz colorida, enormes castiçais e velas que nunca se apagavam. Havia também uma hera florida, ela contornava as três portas da torre e calcava lentamente rumo ao topo. Em cada porta, havia um Golem Guardião, que com seus mais de dois metros, portavam espadas largas e instruções de deixarem somente arcanos passarem.

Diziam que a torre havia sido feita na Era dos Dragões, muitos ciclos atrás, e outros diziam que quando os Dragões vieram, ela já estava lá. Em seus sete andares de livros, havia mais conhecimento do que em qualquer outro lugar de Astor, e pelo menos uma vez na vida, arcanos viam de todos os lugares passarem dias em suas pesquisas. Haviam livros e conhecimentos proibidos, trancados no sétimo andar. Poucos se atreviam a ir lá, aquele conhecimento deveria ser esquecido.

Havia um esplendor divino naquela torre e quando o clérigo de batalha da Lua dos Dragões parou, barrado pelo Golem Guardião, ele suspirou novamente. Como era bom estar ali.

- Sua permissão, Edward de Gwindonel, refere-se ao primeiro andar. Arcanos menores não podem acessar o lado norte ou demais andares. Está sob juramento que não descumprirá as regras, sob pena de morte – a voz do Golem era retumbante, poderosa e sem vida. Ele era feito de metal, um metal escuro e suas juntas eram viscosas. A espada estava sempre em riste em sua mão direita e seu elmo possuía marcas arcanas poderosas. Tinha olhos vermelhos e embora olhasse para o clérigo, estava claro que o Sábio que cuidava da torre olhava por eles. O Golem era instrumento de sua vontade e jamais recusaria ordens de seu mestre.

- Eu, Edward de Gwindonel, torno a sua palavra a minha.

O Golem lhe deu passagem e Edward avançou em direção a porta. Como sempre acontecia, ela abriu-se o suficiente para que ele passasse e fechou-se pesadamente quando ele adentrara a torre. E como era bonito.

Parado a soleira, Edward contemplou o jogo de cores que os vitrais faziam no chão, admirado pela imensa beleza do lugar. O chão de pedras lisas e coloridas se desenhavam no chão, os mais diversos tipos de marcas arcanas. Os pilares ricamente talhados retratavam os grandes Sábios, e Deuses de Magia. A escada em espiral ficava na parte sul da torre, e dava acesso a todos os andares.

Os olhos escuros de Edward vasculharam o salão em busca de seu amigo, e a primeira vista, ele não estava por ali. Ele caminhou e observou com atenção aos magos que caminham lentamente carregando livros. Todos eles pareciam fantasmas e Edward tinha a incômoda sensação que alguém o vigiava de perto. Magos eram desconfiados, e por isso que Edward abandonara a Escola Arcana em menos de dois anos de aulas, ele não suportava que as pessoas desconfiassem de suas intenções. Não, quando ele sempre deixava claro o que queria.

Surpreendeu-se ao pensar em quanto tempo fazia que havia tomado essa decisão. Em alguns momentos de sua vida, ele tinha certeza que fizera o correto e em outros, não mais. A magia sempre podia ser útil e mesmo não sabendo mais do que um ou dois truques mágicos, Edward se saia bem. Ele tinha conhecimento e controle das magias do Circulo Zero e Primeiro, que eram tão banais que tinham o nome de truques. Ele sabia que seus "truques" eram sempre zombados por seus adversários, mas ele sempre os usara muito bem.

Faria quarenta e oito outonos na próxima estação, abandonara a Escola quando tinha somente doze. Sim, fazia muito tempo. E nesse meio tempo, ele recebera o chamado da Ordem da Lua dos Dragões, uma sociedade de clérigos secreta, para se juntar a eles. Fora um dos momentos mais grandiosos de sua vida, quando conhecera os poderes da Antiga Religião e se tornara servo dos Deuses Dragões.

Seus olhos fixaram-se na figura feminina de Astarte, talhada em uma coluna. A sua beleza fora esculpida com perfeição, todos os seus detalhes femininos e suas escamas pelo corpo. Astarte era a Deusa da Feitiçaria, o poderoso Primeiro Vermelho. No começo ele estranhava o fato de uma fêmea ser a líder dos Dragões Vermelhos, mas depois que entendeu a relação sutil entre as mulheres e a feitiçaria, Edward soube porque Astarte era sua líder. Ele servia a Lua Vermelha, a Lua de Astarte. E quando ela brilhava pela noite, o lembrava dos misteriosos poderes femininos e de sua magia. Lembravam também que vermelho era sangue e essa era uma deusa sedenta...

_Sangue..._

Edward encontrou o Príncipe Induir de Gwindonel sentado numa mesa mais a frente. Ele olhou com felicidade para o amigo, afinal em sua vida humana, Edward há muito servia Induir e fizera dele seu melhor amigo. Induir o olhou e acenou. Se ele fosse humano, não teria mais que vinte e cinco anos, mas Edward sabia que a idade de Induir ultrapassava muitas gerações de sua família.

O som da cota de malha que o clérigo usava ecoou por toda a torre e fez Edward sorrir divertido quando parou ao lado de Induir para olhar os livros que o feiticeiro estudava.

- São do quinto andar – Induir falou, quando viu o humano franzir a testa – eu os trouxe para baixo, para que você também pudesse vê-los. Essas letras são como música pra mim.

- Para mim não soam com nada. Eu desconheço essa linguagem.

- Aqui diz: _As Esferas dormem em seus Templos. O Negro cobre seu brilho e seu poder. As Esferas unidas e a luz virá e sobre as trevas triunfará. O Negro será adormecido novamente e as Esferas também._ É mais do que claro que se trata do Necromante!

_... Sangue..._

Edward olhou em volta, aquela sensação de observação ficando mais forte a cada instante. Viu magos, viu sombras. Um leve tremor correu por seu corpo e ele olhou para Induir.

- Não deve pronunciar esse nome aqui – murmurou.

Os olhos elficos de Induir eram de um azul semelhante a cor do mar e vasculharam o local com a mesma rapidez que Edward fazia. E o clérigo estava certo em pedir que ele contivesse as palavras, não era correto pronunciar certos nomes.

A estranha sensação passou e Induir olhou para o livro novamente, como se pensasse em algo, mas então pegou a pena do tinteiro e começou a fazer anotações em pergaminhos avulsos. Edward fizera menção de sentar mas tivera sua atenção presa a um gnomo que acabara de entrar na torre.

Ele vinha enrolado num manto maior do que ele, mancava e tinha o rosto coberto por uma máscara. Não seria nada demais, se o pequeno mago não tivesse tropeçado em sua própria capa. A máscara descolou-se do rosto e caiu metros a frente, deslizando pelo chão. Sem a mascara, Edward viu as feições dele apodrecidas, e o interior da máscara com vermes. O gnomo o olhou, seus olhos grandes amarelados, parte de seu queixo com o osso a mostra. Com a mão enluvada, ele recolocou a máscara no rosto e correu degraus acima.

Pasmo, Edward ficou confuso quanto a entrada de necromantes na torre. Necromancia era proibida em Astor depois da ultima guerra de Verlym, alias era por causa dela que os dois estavam na Biblioteca Arcana. O Necromante estava voltando e em todos os lugares podiam se ouvir coisas a respeito dele, sobre suas trapaças e traições. Mas aquele gnomo... não, deveria ser necromante. Jamais ele teria entrado. Deveria ser apenas um coitado que fora amaldiçoado de alguma forma e agora procurava algum tipo de cura. A magia era extremamente eficiente em desfazer maldições e certamente o pobre mago estava ali atrás de uma busca por seus problemas.

As horas passaram e Edward apenas observava Induir folhear livros e fazer anotações que lhe pareciam inelegíveis. Talvez porque ele não estivesse pronto para ler a magia e conhecimento daqueles livros. Ele não sabia ao certo. De qualquer forma, Induir explicava a ele o que estava anotando.

Falara que cada deus havia criado uma órbita e deixado registrado seu poder. O objetivo da criação de tais artefatos resultara em quase setes estantes de livros, estudos e pergaminhos. Ninguém sabia o propósito real, e todos especulavam suas ações visando tipos diferentes de objetivos. A única coisa que havia se significativo nas Esferas dos Deuses – como eram chamadas as órbitas, era que unidas poderiam dissipar o poder adversário a um custo alto.

Induir era perito em história arcana de Astor e explicou a Edward que as terras sombrias de Verlym foram criadas pelo poder desprendido das Esferas. O choque da energia divina e da energia fúnebre criara uma imensa devastação, e guerreiros de ambos os lados tombaram, devorados por fogo divino. A batalha tivera muitas perdas, mas o mal fora contido: a entidade conhecida apenas como o Necromante fora detida. Nos dias atuais, Verlym é uma terra dos não-mortos, abrigando criaturas sombrias que se alimentam de morte e medo. Aventureiros costumam triplicar seu tempo de viagem para contornar as terras do que atravessa-las. Verlym cercou-se de arbustos espinhentos e não se sabe de aventureiros que tenham voltado de lá sem terem sido modificados pelo poder maldito.

- Deixa ver seu eu entendi bem, alteza – começou Edward, olhando sério para Induir – as Esferas retornaram aos templos antigos, da era dos Dragões, e tudo o que devemos fazer é ir lá e pega-las?

- Sim. Eu terei conhecimento suficiente para manipula-las e afastaremos o Necr... afastaremos ele daqui!  
- Você vai ser destruído pela magia das Esferas...  
- Temos que tentar alguma coisa. Não me importaria em morrer se aqueles que eu amo estiverem bem.  
- A nobreza de seu coração me enche de coragem, meu amigo. Mas se você não vê outro jeito, terei que acompanha-lo. Jamais que o deixaria ir sozinho a lugares como esses.  
- Eu não pensei em ir sozinho – Induir sorria – você é o melhor companheiro que alguém pode ter, meu jovem amigo.

... Sangue...

Voltaram as pesquisas. Edward observava desenhos de templos antigos, quando um grito abafado cortou o silêncio de vozes que havia na biblioteca. Passos pesados foram ouvidos, uma corrida. Novamente um grito. Os magos que estavam na biblioteca olharam curiosos na direção do grito e Edward levantou-se quando viu o gnomo mago correndo com um pesado livro. A familiar sensação de perigo tomou conta dele, mesclada com aquela má impressão que havia tido do pequeno. Algo estava errado e embora não soubesse dizer o que era, Edward sentia a mudança no ar, de calma e reservada para ódio e dor.

- Você não vai ter o que quer! NÃO VAI TER! Afaste-se de mim! Você me enganou, prometeu-me Mar de Rosas e ela ESTÁ MORTA! Fique longe de mim!

De onde estavam, não podia se ver muita coisa. Viam nuances de alguém, a pessoa que o gnomo pedira para se afastar. O desespero do pequeno mago era evidente, e quando ele aproximou-se da beirada do sétimo andar, apertou um livro contra o peito. A máscara dele foi retirada e foi a primeira a cair, espatifando-se no chão.

Edward deu alguns passos na direção do centro do salão e procurou ver quem era o homem que estava com o gnomo. Tudo o que vira era um homem usando uma longa saia e uma camisa preta. Seu rosto não era visível e muito menos a expressão de escárnio que ele fazia para o pequeno mago.

- Jamais vai ter o que quer! – ouviram ele falar, a voz cheia de pavor – eu me liberto de qualquer obrigação que tenho com você e pago com a minha vida.

O gnomo atirou-se do sétimo andar, e pasmos, nenhum deles esboçou reação para ajuda-lo. Ele atingiu o chão na frente de Edward, e seu sangue frio espirrou no clérigo. Limpou o sangue dos lábios, sentindo uma leve vertigem. Aquela cena era pavorosa e quando ele ergueu os olhos para o sétimo andar, em busca do outro homem, não havia mais ninguém.

Magos correram para socorrer o gnomo, ou para se certificarem que estava morto. Preocupados com o corpo, ignoraram o pesado livro que soltara suas folhas na queda. Induir ofereceu um lenço a Edward e este tentou se limpar.

Do pequeno mago saiam vermes, correndo com seu sangue frio. Ninguém ousou comentar quando um outro mago gnomo surgiu e pediu que eles deixassem a biblioteca. Induir recolheu seus pergaminhos, sem notar que levava folhas do livro despedaçado, e junto com Edward, foram embora.

Edward estava irritado. Seu estomago doía e ele estava tomado por vertigens de fraqueza. Olhou para o copo de leite a sua frente, e pensou se agora ele poderia se alimentar. Fazia quatro dias que não conseguia comer, isso acontecera depois do incidente com o gnomo na Biblioteca Arcana de Astor. Desde aquele dia, as comidas tinham boa aparência, mas estavam podres e as bebidas tinham gosto de sangue.

Que os deuses permitissem que ele conseguisse beber aquele leite.

Cheirou o leite, sentindo seu aroma doce. Molhou a língua no líquido, sentindo o gosto maravilhoso do leite e sem hesitar virou todo o conteúdo do copo na boca. Antes mesmo de conseguir engolir, sua boca foi tomada por um horrível gosto de sangue, e ele cuspiu todo o leite pra fora e arremessou o copo contra a parede.

Tinha vontade de gritar de tanto ódio. Maldito gnomo! Maldito sangue! O que ele tinha com isso? Por que ele não conseguia comer? Maldito gnomo!!! Que fosse mesmo pra algum inferno e terminasse de apodrecer lá! Tira a própria vida e ainda espalha sua maldição? E que tipo de maldição era essa? Ele queria comer! Ele tinha que comer! Mas não, agora tudo o que ele mais queria estava podre como a pele do gnomo, e com sangue, como aquele que os vermes nadavam. Que ele queimasse no lago de fogo de qualquer inferno por isso!!!

Levantou-se e tropeçou no tapete no chão do quarto. Depois se arrependeu muito de ter desejado tanto mal ao podre gnomo. Quem pode saber como ele ficara daquele jeito e como deveria estar se sentindo. Que os deuses o iluminassem, a ele e ao gnomo. Ambos precisavam de luz.

Assim Edward segurou o símbolo sagrado da Lua dos Dragões e ajoelhou-se, para iniciar uma série de mantras e rezas que poderiam durar o dia todo. Seu coração estava pesado de raiva e remorso. Não queria ter dito aquelas coisas. Quem poderia perdoá-lo agora por amaldiçoar o gnomo morto? Sentia um peso terrível em suas costas e quando começou a rezar, sua cabeça girava, o confundindo. Fez um esforço mental dobrado do que estava acostumado a fazer e iniciou as rezas sem problemas.

E quando isso aconteceu, ele sentiu-se em paz novamente.

A risada alegre das crianças brincando no Maypole atraiu a atenção do Príncipe Induir e com seus olhos azuis, as olhou e sorriu. Trançando o mastro com fitas coloridas, elas dançavam uma antiga cantiga humana. Induir estava sentado em um banco, com suas anotações e divertiu-se com a alegria dos pequenos humanos.

Um dia poderia ter filhos com uma princesa. Assim o destino lhe era reservado, embora não houvesse princesa nenhuma. O reino mais próximo a Gwindonel era Lux-Aliel e tudo o que ele sabia de lá era que a Rainha já tinha um consorte e que sua filha havia abandonado as funções reais e seguira para o desconhecido. Era um mistério o que havia acontecido a princesa Padmantha, e Induir achava que com todo esse tempo, era provável que a princesa já tivesse também um consorte, ou que estivesse em algum tipo de retiro.

Sua irmã Mirella assumiria o trono quando sua mãe partisse para a Terra Além do Horizonte. O pai dele, consorte real, dizia estar cansado de estar por aqui e já mencionara o desejo a Rainha de partir. Induir não sabia quando isso seria, mas sabia que seria em breve. Sabia que quando Mirella se tornasse rainha, seria sozinha, uma vez que fizera pacto com seu corpo, de mantê-lo preservado a suas visões.

Induir pegou sua flauta e a contemplou por alguns instantes, antes de aproxima-la dos lábios e soprar uma canção que deixou as crianças ainda mais animadas. E era sempre assim com a música de Induir, ele enfeitiçava a todos. Era uma bela visão com seu longo cabelo negro sempre brilhante, sua pele alva e seus intensos olhos azuis. Usava roupas azuis, sempre suaves. Suas longas orelhas de elfo tinham cinco ou seis brincos e a orelha direita não tinha ponta, devido a uma armadilha em uma masmorra certa vez.

A música fluía de Induir como mágica e quando ele abriu os olhos, viu o gnomo da Biblioteca parado a sua frente, apoiando-se em uma bengala e com uma cartola na cabeça. Induir parou de tocar a flauta e o olhou intrigado.

- Permita-me que apresentações sejam feitas – disse o gnomo, tirando a cartola e curvando-se na frente do elfo – meu nome é Balt-Azar... não, na verdade não é meu nome, mas isso simplifica e muito meu nome. Sou o Sábio Arcano da Biblioteca de Astor.  
- Príncipe Induir de Gwindonel, meu senhor – Induir curvou-se com suavidade na frente do gnomo, que voltou a colocar a cartola na cabeça e sem esperar, sentou-se ao lado dele. Ele não estava surpreso por um gnomo ser o Sábio da Biblioteca, ao que aparentava Balt-Azar parecia preparado para isso. Como na ocasião que o virá, dias atrás, com a suavidade com a qual chegara e comandara os Golens. Havia algo em seus olhos cinzentos, um conhecimento antigo.  
- Bela música, alteza. O senhor tem um dom magnífico.

Induir nada falou e sorriu simpático.

- Aquele humano que o acompanhava... onde ele está?  
- Na estalagem. Edward não se sente muito bem, depois daquele evento.  
- É justamente sobre ele que vim aqui – o gnomo ajeitou o punho bufante de sua camisa e então colocou as pequenas mãos sobre esfera da bengala, olhando para Induir com olhos sérios – primeiro peço desculpas pelo ocorrido. Não é bom para ninguém ver alguém de minha raça perturbado a ponto de fazer o que fez. Então, perdoe-me por não ter lido as intenções de Stroufferllin... não posso dizer que a culpa foi minha, mas não posso tirar totalmente minha parcela no acontecimento.  
- Não há nada a ser desculpado, senhor Balt-Azar. O que houve foi uma fatalidade!  
- Se engana, alteza – o gnomo falou com sutileza e seus olhos brilharam – o ser que moveu as coisas para que isso acontecesse agora está entre nós. E você sabe bem de quem eu falo. Você e seu amigo humano estavam planejando um jeito de detê-lo. Aquele de minha raça o conheceu... o Senhor dos Mortos. Fora ele que causara a queda de Stroufferllin do sétimo andar. Há mais coragem em seus atos do que o de muitos cavaleiros e paladinos, e me sinto honrado de poder ajuda-los. As Esferas podem ser localizadas pois na Biblioteca eu tenho um livro que diz muito sobre isso. Se puder me acompanhar, mais tarde o mostrarei para vossa alteza e então, poderá seguir em frente com seu plano. Mas não vim dizer isso, na verdade vim falar do humano – o gnomo falava e não dava uma pausa para que Induir pudesse comentar alguma coisa – ele foi tocado pelo sangue de Stroufferllin. Somente os deuses sabem o que o Senhor dos Mortos fez a ele, mas creio que seu amigo precisa de ajuda. Tome, pegue isso – tirou de dentro do casaco um pergaminho enrolado e entregou a Induir – aqui dentro contem um feitiço e permissão para que ele possa procurar Elizabeth no Templo de Honra a Pelor. Ela poderá ajuda-lo.  
- Obrigado – Induir curvou-se novamente e segurou o pergaminho.  
- Não há o que agradecer. Não quero que existam mais pessoas sob o poder do Senhor dos Mortos. Seu poder cresce a cada dia e se ele tiver como aliados aqueles que pretendem derrota-lo, será uma grande tragédia. O humano tem futuro, eu posso ver... Lua dos Dragões não é? Ah, quanto tempo não vejo um guerreiro deles. Seu amigo humano teve uma grande benção em sua vida e se não houver nada que ele queira mais do que livrar Astor do Senhor dos Mortos, então creio eu que teremos um ótimo aliado.  
- Conheço Edward, não há mais nada nesse mundo que ele queria a não ser isso.  
- Fico feliz em saber. O Senhor dos Mortos pode tentar seduzi-lo e então... oh! E quais desgraças podem inundar essas terras?  
- Fique tranqüilo. Edward possui um ótimo treinamento. Ele saberá distinguir as verdades das mentiras. E seu desejo de justiça o fará ficar a nosso lado. Sempre – Induir garantiu.


	3. Raposa

**As Memórias de Raposa Noturna  
Pensamentos...**

_Sabe aquela sensação de que tudo é perfeito? Que não existe nada de errado? Que nada poderia dar errado em tanta paz?_

_É como eu me sinto quando penso em Astor, sinto seu cheiro verde, escuto o leve balançar das folhas das árvores e o canto dos pássaros. Eu poderia fechar os olhos e girar por minha floresta lembrando-me de como era feliz quando era sozinha, de como era tudo mais simples quando não havia magia arcana._

_Eu poderia dizer o nome da cada árvore da Velha Floresta e sabe porquê? Porque eu conheço todas elas. Todas elas já lamentaram a morte comigo, todas elas já me abrigaram para meu descanso. Eu pertencia a elas. Pertencia a uma natureza que vocês não poderiam compreender._

_Quando nadava nas águas gélidas do rio, eu era como um peixe, meu corpo e espírito fluindo com a água. E quando estava sentada nos braços de alguma árvore, era como se eu fosse um pássaro, o céu era o meu limite._

_Eu gostaria de poder sentir essas coisas aqui... mas... não é mais possível. Quando eu era pura e sagrada, eu tinha esse direito e depois de tudo o que eu fiz... não, não posso ser mais. Não posso ter de volta tudo aquilo que me foi tirado. E é justo isso... eu fui corrompida, mas me corrompi seduzida por coisas que não eram reais e por uma violência que não fazia parte de mim._

_As folhas estão molhadas de orvalho. É manhã. A floresta acorda lentamente e eu acordo com ela. Eu seria uma _fae_? Não, nunca poderia ter sido, mas eu senti o que elas sentem. Sentia a magia natural da floresta e sabia que estava feliz. Não importa o que me falaram depois, aquela floresta é meu lugar._

_O que é felicidade afinal?_

_Eu nunca soube responder. Como poderia? Fui despedaçada por uma crueldade que nunca supôs existir e muitas partes de mim não conhecem a serenidade da Antiga Floresta, o encanto das músicas de Induir, o amor nos braços de Tiberius. Sinto que existem partes que nunca conheceram. Elas foram perdidas e levadas com o vento._

_O que houve comigo?_

_Sou a culpada pelo o que houve com o amado Induir. É tudo culpa minha... como eu poderia dizer a ele o quanto lamento? O quanto o amo e o quanto sofro todos os dias quando me lembro do que aconteceu? Induir me escuta, mas não sei se ele poderia entender... não sei se existe alguém que poderia entender._


	4. A Elfa da Floresta

**As Memórias de Raposa Noturna**

**Capítulo 2 – A Elfa da Floresta **

416 anos atrás...  
Vilarejo de Gwindonel

Edward virou o conteúdo do caneco na mulher a sua frente e depois a puxou pela cintura para perto. A mulher estremeceu com a cerveja e depois quando ele começou a lambe-la. Era por isso que Verônica amava Edward, não havia amante mais fantástico do que ele. Ela era uma mulher de sorte, afinal que amante se dedicaria tanto a companheira como ele fazia? Sabia que ele ia lamber todo o seu corpo, como já fizera antes. E como ela gostava disso.

Os lábios dele alcançaram os fartos seios de Verônica e ele a apertou com força, mordendo e os sugando com violência. Verônica achou que ia derreter, um prazer estranho pela raiva que ele parecia sentir. Sim, ela gostava quando ele vinha bravo visitá-la, de como a jogava no chão após fechar a porta e não esperava mais nada. Seu corpo ficava com hematomas nos braços, devido a força que ele a puxava para si, quando seus corpos já estavam unidos. De verdade, não se importava. Tanto porque ela o arranhava inteiro e mordia com força o ombro dele quando o clímax se aproximava.

Não sabia porque ele estava bravo, geralmente Edward apenas a amava e nada falava. Ele não era de conversar muito e raramente murmurava alguma coisa durante o ato. Mantinha apenas aquele olhar desejoso, no qual ela se perdia. Talvez estivesse apaixonada por ele, mas não poderia se casar novamente, não faria nem dois anos que era viúva. Conheceu Edward quando colhia flores nos campos próximos a Floresta Antiga... bem, conheceu ele depois... depois que havia amassado todas as flores e tivera sua roupa rasgada por uma urgência que ela nunca havia sentido.

Ela lembrava bem daquele dia, ele saiu da floresta, parecia que lhe faltava ar. Estava corado. Ele arfou um pouco e olhava pra floresta, um olhar estranho. Verônica se aproximou para ver se ele não estava passando mal, afinal todos sabiam que a Floresta era dada como encantada e poucos se atreviam a passar por ela que não fossem pelas estradas. Ele a olhou, e ela nunca esqueceu aquele olhar. Primeiramente a olhou com simplicidade, depois fixou seu olhar nela e deu um sorriso malicioso. Ela não sabia bem como deixou isso acontecer, mas ele ficou ereto e a agarrou. No começo lembrava de ter lutado, mas depois não conseguiu mais. E a única coisa que ele falou foi se podia amá-la, mas perguntou isso depois de ter rasgado o vestido e exposto os seios dela. Era de um calor que ela nunca havia sentido com seu falecido esposo, e então disse que sim. Desde aquele dia, ele a visitara sempre.

E como era criativo.

As vezes ele trazia flores, outras ele a vendava. Edward gostava do cabelo vermelho dela, sempre o cheira antes de amá-la. As vezes o via murmurar algo como "somente minha" ou "o meu achado" e isso aumentava seu prazer de dormir com ele. Que amante diria essas coisas? A sensação de pertencer a ele lhe dava prazer mesmo quando ele não estava, quando era obrigada a deitar nua na cama e fantasiar que ele estava ali.

Ele mordia sua barriga e quando seus lábios desceram para o interior de suas coxas, Verônica sentiu as pernas fracas e achou que fosse cair. Seu corpo involuntariamente ofereceu-se a ele e quando sentiu os lábios dele em sua intimidade, achou que iria gritar. Adorava cerveja, adorava ter cheiro de cerveja no corpo enquanto ele a amava. Era tão sensual, saber que seu gosto misturava-se a cerveja e ele a lambia porque gostava de ambos.

Demorou-se algum tempo naquela carícia e quando ela achou que iria cair, com as pernas fracas, ele levantou-se com rapidez, a pegou no colo e a empurrou contra a parede com força. Ela ia reclamar, mas quando o sentiu dentro dela, as palavras sumiram ou foram sufocadas com o beijo violento. As costas dela doíam contra a parede áspera, mas quem se importava? Aquela urgência era uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que acontecia entre eles.

Ao final, Edward a levou até a cama e a deitou ali, sentando-se depois na cama e mexendo nos longos cabelos ruivos. Verônica não conseguia falar nada, tomada por um êxtase divino. Ele a olhava como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e aquilo a encheu de amor.

- Passe a noite comigo – ela pediu, sendo que ele nunca dormia na casa dela – eu preciso de você essa noite.

A voz dela tornou-se melodiosa e lenta em seu pedido e Edward sorriu, apaixonado. Deitou-se ao lado dela e cheirou seus cabelos.

- Eles tem cheiro de flores – Edward falou – como aquelas que te enfeitam... – Verônica não disse nada e escondeu o rosto no peito dele, fechando os olhos. – Deveria fazer uma coroa de flores, porque você é realmente uma rainha... a minha rainha. Não há coisa que eu mais queira no mundo do que amar você – confessou.

Então ele a amava também? Lágrimas vieram a seus olhos e eles permaneceram muito tempo somente abraçados. Edward começou a beijar os cabelos dela e se aproximou da orelha. Quando viu a delicada orelha humana, afastou Verônica e olhou para o outro lado.

- O que foi? – ela se aproximou e o abraçou. Uma mecha do cabelo dela roçou no peito dele e Edward suspirou, segurando a mecha sem olhar para a dona dela. Cheirou-a novamente e fechou os olhos.

- Estou cansado de conter o que eu sinto – ele brincou com a mecha e virou-se na cama, para abraça-la, ainda de olhos fechados – você é a elfa mais linda desse mundo.

Elfa?

- E eu te amo tanto, te desejo tanto – procurou os lábios dela, e a beijou com paixão. E quando ele a beijava assim, o que Verônica poderia falar? Se ele quisesse que ela fosse uma elfa, ela seria. Seria tudo o que ele desejava.

Estava renovado o amor deles, e lentamente Edward a amou novamente, no escuro do quarto. A cerveja já havia a muito secado, mas isso não o incomodou. Ele poderia amá-la sempre. Gostava da maciez do corpo dela, seu cabelo ruivo, os gemidos que escapavam de seus lábios. Ela correspondia ao amor dela e o queria também. Edward poderia tira-la de sua floresta e torna-la sua esposa... ele desejava tanto isso.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward acordou e não reconheceu onde estava. Ficou ainda mais assustado ao ver uma mulher dormindo a seu lado. Levantou-se com cuidado e vestiu-se o mais depressa possível. Saiu da casa e sem olhar para trás, voltou a seus aposentos no castelo de Gwindonel.

O castelo era de madeira e pedra e tinha três pavimentos e nenhuma torre. Ele misturava-se a antigas árvores do local que faziam parte dos alicerces do castelo. As janelas eram grandes e o castelo sempre estava arejado e com movimento. Induir e sua irmã ficavam na parte norte, a Rainha e seu consorte na parte mais alta do castelo e Edward tinha aposentos localizados perto do grande salão.

A cabeça dele estava rodando e sentia um pouco de enjôo. Teria bebido muito? Ele tinha cheiro de cerveja. Mas beber além da conta não era o problema, o problema era saber: quem é aquela mulher?

Entrou no castelo e pediu água quente, depois foi para seu quarto. Logo trouxeram uma tina pra ele e o deixaram sozinho. Dentro da tina, Edward tentou lembrar quem era a mulher, mas não fazia idéia de quem seria. Olhou para o próprio peito, entre os pêlos que já ficavam grisalhos, havia arranhões e vermelhos feitos por lábios. Não era a primeira vez que ele acordava assim. Mas sempre acordava em sua cama e não na cama de uma estranha.

O que estava acontecendo? Ele lembrava bem de estado com Induir e depois sair as portas do castelo para respirar o ar da noite e fazer uma oração a Lua daquela noite e então... acordava na cama de uma estranha? Não seria tão ruim, se aquela não fosse a primeira vez. Noite após noite isso se repetia e quando ele orava, se perdia em alguma coisa.

O que havia de errado?

Edward molhou o rosto e então viu que se banhava em sangue. Um vermelho vivo cobria seu corpo quando ele pulou para fora da tina, e olhou assustado. Ficou arrepiado quando um vento gelado abriu sua janela e rodou por seu quarto. Pergaminhos e livros foram ao chão, as cortinas da cama de dossel sacudiram e tudo se acalmou. Aquele cheiro de sangue pungente o seu estômago doer e ele não pode conter a ânsia.

- Grande Drakul me proteja – Edward murmurou um dos vários nomes atribuídos ao Senhor dos Dragões, o Dragão Azul – pois está acontecendo novamente. Afasta esse mal de mim, meu senhor. Afasta – seu pedido se perdeu quando novamente foi tomando por uma ânsia.

Quando enfim seu estômago se acalmou, Edward lutava contra aquele terrível pesadelo. Foi até a janela e respirou fundo, ignorando sua nudez ou o fato de estar coberto de sangue. Não podia estar acontecendo novamente. Ele havia se livrado disso! Havia se livrado!

O Sol despontava no horizonte e o iluminou como se pudesse salva-lo, e Edward entrou em fúria, fechando as janelas e não permitindo que Pelor risse dele novamente. Ele não havia ajudado, ele havia retardado os efeitos estranhos. Edward odiava todos aqueles que o enganaram! Aquela maldita sacerdotisa de Pelor em Astor teria o que merecia por não fazer seu trabalho direito! Todos eles falaram que podiam ajuda-lo e veja agora isso, estava coberto de sangue, coberto! Seu estômago estava doendo novamente e ele tinha aquele gosto horrível na boca! Era culpa deles!

Uma batida na porta. Ele olhou furioso para a porta de madeira.

- Me deixem em paz! – gritou.

- É Induir – respondeu o príncipe com sua voz doce do outro lado – algo errado meu jovem amigo?

- Não! – "_respire respire_" – Não! – "_sua voz não saiu furiosa... veja ele não precisa saber! Só eu e você!_" – Só quero... quero ficar sozinho – "_isso mesmo! Vamos ficar somente nós!_".

- É seu aniversário hoje – Induir comentou – vim cumprimenta-lo, mas respeitarei sua decisão. Voltarei mais tarde.

Antes que pudesse formular um pedido de ajuda, Induir afastou-se. Sozinho, Edward procurou por aquele que estava falando em sua mente.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou ele.

Não houve resposta e ele continuou furioso.

- Está brincando comigo e não me dará o prazer de saber quem é? – sua respiração alterada era tudo o que ouviu, e quando a luz do Sol passou por uma fresta de sua janela, Edward compreendeu que precisava de luz. Abriu a janela e banhou-se na luz do Sol, fechando os olhos e recuperando o controle. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, tudo parecia que tinha voltado ao normal. Era somente água novamente.

Edward respirou fundo algumas vezes e então se vestiu. Não conseguia sair do quarto, e sentou-se na janela, sentindo uma tontura estranha. O que estava acontecendo? Por todos os Deuses, ele estava ficando louco. Estava tendo ataques de raiva, corrompendo seu espírito que somente deveria ficar em paz. Não podia mais suportar essas situações, a cada dia pioraria tudo se ele não controlasse seus pensamentos. E todo aquele sangue? Pelos Deuses! Por que sangue novamente? Ele nem de vermelho gostava... só dos cabelos dela.

_Dela?_

A mulher que dormira com ele! Tinha cabelos ruivos... mas... mas não era ela. Não... não era. Quem era ela? Não, não a humana... a outra... ela. Lembrou-se! Sim, ele a tinha visto há algumas semanas, quando fora purificar seu corpo na água do lago da Velha Floresta. Ele não deveria ter ido lá, mas como poderia saber que uma fae morava lá? E quando pousou seus olhos nela... por todos os Deuses... ele a desejou com tanta intensidade que assustou-se com as próprias reações de seu corpo. E ela estava ali, banhando-se suavemente nas águas do lago, a água descendo por seus cabelos ruivos, pelo seu rosto perfeito. Ele desejou ser aquela água, descer por todo aquele corpo magnífico, saborear cada centímetro dele.

O que ele estava pensando?

Tinha que se concentrar. Fechou os olhos e começou a rezar novamente e sua mente foi invadida pelas imagens daquele dia. Aqueles mamilos rosados, a cintura fina, o ventre liso e a água cobria o restante, mas ele podia ter idéia de como era. Abriu os olhos e pegou seu símbolo sagrado.

- Preciso me concentrar... Dragões, eu invoco sua Lua. Ouçam minhas palavras e façam que elas cheguem até o final.

A oração seguiu e ele conseguiu se concentrar. Depois foi procurar Induir, pois os Deuses haviam lhe dito que deveria contar tudo a seu amigo. E eles tinham razão, Induir poderia ajudá-lo se caso acontecesse novamente essas ilusões terríveis.

E não demorou pra que Edward encontrasse Induir. Lá estava o príncipe no solar, com suas anotações, estudando mapas e símbolos. Eles partiriam atrás de mais Esferas. Já haviam conseguido algumas e elas descansavam em outra sala, cobertas para que ninguém fosse seduzido por seu poder.

Edward sentia-se infinitamente melhor. Sua mente estava em paz e seu corpo também. Afastara aquelas ilusões com o poder de sua fé e novamente sentia-se abençoado pelos deuses. Era uma grande dádiva ter seu pedido atendido por eles, e eles sempre o protegiam e mantinham sua mente em paz. Se conseguisse controlar o que via, Edward poderia usar de seus artifícios religiosos para combater tal criatura. Tornaria a ter cuidado com seus pensamentos, para que não se voltassem para o mal. Aquele ódio que explodia nele deveria ser contido a todo custo. Um sacerdote bom era um sacerdote em paz.

Induir o olhou e abriu um sorriso. Edward o cumprimentou também, um pouco chateado por ter sido estúpido com Induir. Ele era seu melhor amigo, a única pessoa em quem confiava cegamente. O elfo sempre quis o seu melhor, não era justo trata-lo daquela forma. Edward nunca esqueceria Induir. Seu respeito e afeição por ele faziam dele um irmão de sangue, um irmão que ambos nunca tiveram.

- Que os Deuses o abençoem e que te deixem em paz – Induir disse – quanto mais velho, mais ranzinza... e eu que não costumava acreditar nisso... – riu.

- Perdoe a minha estupidez, alteza. Não era um bom momento aquele. Estava um pouco fora de mim.

- Não há nada a ser desculpado, meu jovem amigo. Há dias bons e dias ruins. Que dia você quer que seja esse? Um dia especial?

- São quarenta e nove anos Induir. Não é sempre que um humano chega a essa idade com saúde. Hoje será um dia especial. Somente coisas boas e grandes feitos.

- Está certo, meu jovem amigo.

Edward não conseguiu responder e logo estava entretido com Induir na conversa sobre as Esferas. O assunto simplesmente não vinha e quando Induir calou-se para fazer cálculos, Edward foi olhar suas anotações. Estranhou o fato de pergaminhos a mais, uma vez que o elfo garantira ter pegado instruções sobre as Esferas, e ele estar vendo pergaminhos com maldições, um ritual e como fazer uma espada Sentimmentus.

Uma expressão de descrença formou-se no rosto de Edward quando ele passou os olhos por cima do pergaminho do ritual e leu. Era um ritual macabro para conseguir poderes através da morte e da dor das pessoas. Quem poderia ter formulado tal coisa? Era desprezível. Aproximou-se do fogo e lançou o pergaminho lá. Depois olhou para os das maldições e conteve seu repúdio quanto a isso, vendo que uma delas se tratava de ligar a alma de outra pessoa a sua, para poder saber o que ela sentia e com quem ela estava. Era abominável. Lançou também o pergaminho no fogo e por fim olhou ao que correspondia a Sentimmentus. Surpreendeu-se por saber quem não era difícil fazer um artefato poderoso como esse. Qualquer coisa podia ser uma Sentimmentus e qualquer pessoa poderia ampliar o poder de uma maldição com ela. Era um dos artefatos mais cruéis que existia.

Apoiou-se na lareira e contemplou o fogo devorando o papel. Um estranho prazer tomou conta dele, quando percebeu que o fogo dançava na frente de seus olhos, como uma mulher bem feita e seus longos cabelos. E ela dançava feliz sobre os pergaminhos e ele sentiu-se encantado novamente.

Ela deveria dançar assim, com graça e suavidade. E aqueles cabelos vermelhos deveriam flutuar pelo ar, iluminados pelos luares, como se fossem um fogo mágico. Ele poderia conduzi-la numa dança, segurar sua mão com delicadeza, tocá-la na cintura... puxá-la para si, transformar aquela inocência que via em seus olhos em desejo.

- Edward?

Ele despertou e notou o príncipe a seu lado. Induir sorriu e Edward corou.

- Estava sonhando é?

O clérigo assentiu com a cabeça e Induir olhou para os pergaminhos no meio das chamas.

- O que está queimando?

- Sinto muito, alteza, mas queimei suas anotações sobre maldições, Sentimmentus e tudo mais. Como pode ter esse tipo de coisa? É um dos feiticeiros mais habilidosos do reino e usaria desses rituais macabros? Jamais esperaria isso de você.

- Do que está falando? Que rituais?

- Daqueles – apontou para o fogo, para notar que os pergaminhos que queimava eram mapas. – Como...? Eu mesmo os vi! Eram rituais e maldições.

Induir não disse nada e olhou com pesar quando os pergaminhos viraram cinzas. Então olhou para Edward que estava repetindo tudo o que leu, sem ouvir o que ele dizia. Dentro dos olhos escuros de seu amigo humano, havia algo de muito errado. Uma perturbação quase palpável. Ele temeu que fosse por aquele sangue amaldiçoado, mas seu amigo estava tão bem... não podia ser isso! Há pouco ele olhava para o fogo com paixão e Induir não sabia mais o que pensar.

- ... e você teria que forçar a mulher a dormir com você – Edward contava o ritual – sentir seu sangue puro...

- Edward – a voz de Induir soou preocupada – o que está acontecendo com você? O que está o perturbando?

Edward olhou para Induir e não soube o que responder. Desde quando estava assim? Não fora desde que vira aquela elfa? Sim, depois que a virá, começara com essas ilusões e vozes. Seria mesmo que ela era uma fae? Isso explicaria tudo, uma vez que seres dessa natureza não permitiam que humanos a vissem.

- Eu... eu... eu estou apaixonado.

- Apaixonado?

- É.

Sim, isso explicaria tudo! Ele estava indo a floresta quase todos os dias para espiá-la. E embora a desejasse tanto, ele a amava, porque queria se casar com ela. Queria ter filhos com ela! A idéia não era mais absurda e a confissão o fizera sentir melhor.

- Edward – Induir continuava preocupado – é só isso?

- Claro. Estou um pouco... distante por isso.

E estava mesmo. A idéia de estar apaixonado por aquela elfa misteriosa era simplesmente fascinante. Não havia coisa melhor no mundo do que amar alguém sem ter rivais. E era verdade, porque ninguém deveria saber que tal elfa existia e então, ela seria toda sua. Sua.

- Edward – o príncipe o olhou bem nos olhos – qual é coisa mais importante pra você?

_Amar aquela elfa, é claro._

- Derrotar o poder do Necromante – Edward falou, querendo passar a segurança que Induir precisava sentir. O príncipe olhou para o chão e depois, assentiu com a cabeça, assimilando a resposta do humano.

Se for verdade, então estava tudo bem com ele.

Induir acompanhava com os olhos Edward, enquanto ele cortava o pátio do castelo com passadas largas. O príncipe estava no solar, preocupado com o amigo humano. Pela sua experiência com humanos, Induir sabia que eles ficavam alheios ao que se passava a seu redor quando se diziam apaixonados. Ele notara isso em Edward, a maneira como seus olhos brilhavam e ele se perdia em pensamentos.

Pela sua convivência com Edward, o príncipe sabia que o amigo era um homem responsável e que sempre colocava as obrigações em primeiro lugar. Mas até quando ele conseguiria manter isso? Talvez ele não devesse duvidar de Edward, afinal, ele nunca havia falhado e sempre esteve presente quando era mais importante. Ainda assim, Induir não conseguia mais ficar em paz.

Sabia que Edward fora visto na casa de uma humana viúva chamada Verônica, e se perguntou se Verônica era a mulher pela qual seu amigo havia se apaixonado. Disse a si mesmo que não havia problema nisso. Embora soubesse que a paixão humana poderia ser uma grande ruína em seus planos.

Lembrou-se de sua conversa com o Sábio Balt-Azar e ficou ainda mais inquieto. Só uma coisa podia ser importante e se houvesse outra, tudo estaria perdido. Edward respondera que o mais importante era destruir o Necromante... mas até quando ele manteria isso? Até quando isso seria o mais importante? A necessidade instintiva dos humanos de se juntarem e constituírem uma família em algum momento ia dar um sinal e Induir não desejava que esse sinal viesse agora.

O Necromante não era piedoso quanto a esses assuntos. Estar declaradamente contra ele colocava em riscos alguns anseios e pessoas. Todos sabiam, mas por vezes preferiam esquecer a terem que abrir mão de tudo o que a vida lhes oferecia.

Induir podia sentir uma grande ironia no ar e quando procurou por sua irmã, ela nada pode revelar em suas visões, pois como ele, sentia a ironia. Havia algo errado. Quando Mirella revelara que só havia sombras e o choro de uma mulher, o coração de Induir pesara.

Edward havia tomado um conhecido caminho pela Floresta Antiga, em direção ao rio que cortava aquelas terras. Aquele lugar era tido como sagrado pelas pessoas, pelas árvores que pareciam falar entre si, pelos seres mágicos que habitavam o local. Não era raro o relato de pessoas que viram seres de grande poder mágico na Floresta. Não faltava relatos de faes e sirenes do rio. A verdade era que a Floresta era antiga, suas árvores com troncos largos, as copas se entrelaçavam e criavam um telhado natural e abafado. Era sempre úmido e com folhas forrando o chão e limo nas pedras. Árvores frutíferas, enfeitadas por flores, mortas, sem folhas ou com folhas largas. Havia todos os tipos de plantas e flores. E tudo numa perfeita harmonia.

Lugares assim eram os favoritos dos druidas. Diziam que a Floresta pertencia a um grupo de druidas anciões, que datavam do tempo que Astor ainda não havia sido erguida por mãos humanas e anãs.

E ali, naquela tranqüilidade, Edward foi surpreendido. Sua surpresa dessa vez foi ter sido interceptado por uma mulher, que descera de uma árvore com um movimento ágil. Ela andava abaixada, uma lança em suas mãos, grandes unhas vermelhas, um longo cabelo loiro trançado com fitas e flores e tinha um olhar perigoso. Mais parecia um bicho do que uma humana. Ainda havia a beleza natural, em seus dezesseis ou dezessete anos, seus seios amarrados por tiras de couro, o paninho que usava para cobrir seu sexo. Havia uma marca em verde em seu ombro, descendo por seu peito e por seu braço esquerdo. A marca de Obad-Hai, o Deus Protetor das Matas.

O clérigo parou e a observou com atenção. Nunca a tinha visto antes e agora achava que os senhores daquele lugar já haviam notado sua constante presença ali. Diziam que o lugar era encantado, mas não certamente não havia encanto maior do que a linda elfa. As pessoas eram aconselhadas a se afastarem dos assuntos dos Sábios e Druidas, e Edward sabia que não deveria estar ali. Mas quem poderia impedi-lo? Aquela mulher?

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios dele e a mulher segurou a lança com força. Esperava um único movimento dele e tudo o que Edward fez foi ficar parado. Ninguém podia impedi-lo de ver sua elfa. Ninguém mesmo.

- Sombras com você vem – a voz da mulher era ríspida e ela semicerrou os olhos como se pudesse ver o que falava – presença sua não é bem vinda. Embora você tem que ir.

- Venho sozinho e caminho com os Deuses – Edward disse a ela, estranhando as palavras dela. As suas foram ditas com certeza, pois era como ele se sentia.

- Sombras com você vem – ela repetiu e apontou a lança perigosamente – sombras e trevas. Encantado é esse lugar, sagrado e puro.

- Se os Deuses são somente sombras e trevas, não pode enxergar a beleza deles, nem sua pureza ou sagrado.

- Eu enxergar aquilo que eu vejo com você. Trevas e sombras. Vá! Vá!

Ela avançou e Edward recuou alguns passos. Os olhos dela tinham um brilho ameaçador e a ponta afiada da lança possuía um brilho semelhante. Ele tinha conhecimento de batalha, ele sabia quando era ameaçado ou quando alguém somente usava de intimidação. Ele estava certo sobre aquela mulher e o que ela faria. Gostara dela, era tão direta quanto ele.

- Garra Vermelha!

A voz de um homem soou como um trovão, próxima a Edward. Assustado, ele olhou para o lado e viu um druida. Usando vestimentas feitas de peles, segurando um bastão, os cabelos brancos trançados e enfeitados com penas. Ele tinha duas marcas triangulares vermelhas no rosto e por seu corpo inúmeros círculos com o nome de Obad-Hai em verde, sua orelha de elfo com brincos de penas, um colar de cotas coloridas no pescoço. Ele tinha dedos longos, pretos em torno das unhas. Estava descalço, sua magreza compensando sua estatura alta, olhos de uma sabedoria de ciclos. Edward nunca havia visto um druida como aquele e a energia que ele emanava, o obrigava a olhar com respeito. Ele sabia que druidas tinham domínios sobre a natureza a sua volta, mas era obrigado a admitir que a natureza estava se movendo a favor do elfo.

A mulher abaixou a lança e olhou para o elfo com respeito. O elfo dirigiu seu olhar rude ao clérigo e este engoliu em seco. A mulher murmurou "sombras e trevas" algumas vezes e o elfo ergueu a fina sobrancelha.

- Eu... – começou Edward e não soube o que falar.

- O que você veio olhar, humano?

- Noturna sabe – disse a mulher com sua voz ríspida – Noturna contou a Garra Vermelha de homem que olhar vem.

- Repito a pergunta então, humano, o que veio olhar?

Edward não respondeu. Simplesmente não queria responder.

- Veio olhar o que é proibido? – o elfo perguntou. – Você sabe que sua presença não é bem vinda aqui, não sabe?

- Noturna falar que princesa vem ver. Ser de sombras e trevas.

- Parta humano... parta agora.

Edward não entendeu bem como saiu dali. As vozes voltaram a sua mente conforme sua raiva crescia. Quem eles achavam que eram pra expulsá-lo? Era apenas uma elfa! Porque não poderia olhá-la? E ele a amava tanto... tanto.

Assim que o humano partiu, Caverna de Fogo olhou para Garra Vermelha.

- Voe como o vento e vá até a Casa de Login. Veja se o avatar lá está e peça ao vento para me contar.

O clérigo estava já perto do vilarejo de Gwindonel e repetia consigo mesmo que não havia nada de proibido ali. Druidas eram apenas druidas. Eles não tinham poder sobre o que ele queria. Não... Ninguém se atreveria a impedi-lo, porque aquela descoberta era sua, somente sua. Ele tinha vontade de ver a mulher, de senti-la, de beija-la. Que gosto teria aqueles lábios delicados? Fechou os olhos e a viu em seus pensamentos, tão bela e delicada. Quem poderia impedi-lo? Ele poderia toma-la para si... só teria que oferecer algo a ela e a teria. Era tão simples... tão simples...

Abriu os olhos e já estava na porta da casa de Verônica. Seu corpo estava perturbado e febril. Sua mente estava suave, como se não houvesse problema algum. E uma voz sussurrava o que ele deveria fazer. Quando abriu a porta da casa dela, ouviu a voz da elfa e tudo ficou bem novamente... até ele ver com quem ela conversava.

Uma imensa raiva consumiu Edward. Era vibrante e palpável. Algo que ele nunca havia sentido na vida e que nem sabia que poderia sentir. Perto da lareira da sala, um homem abraçou Verônica e tocou seus cabelos ruivos e ela correspondeu ao abraço com ternura. Seus corpos unidos no calor do abraço, os braços dele nas costas dela. As roupas que ela usava somente para ele, vestia agora, usando-as para aquele estranho. Sua raiva explodiu e Edward foi para cima dos dois, afim de afastá-los. Deu passos firmes no chão e os dois o olharam sem entender. Pegara a primeira coisa que vira no caminho, o atiçador da lareira e empurrara Verônica para trás, golpeando o homem em seguida.

Ela gritara de puro horror, quando a ponta do atiçador rasgara a carne da cabeça e tirava a vida dos olhos do homem. E mesmo quando este já caira morto no chão, as seqüências de golpes continuavam. Edward murmurava coisas como "_ela é minha_" e "_ninguém tem o direito de tocar no que é meu_", e Verônica implorava para que ele parasse. Ela atirou-se aos pés dele para impedi-lo de continuar e receberá um tapa no rosto por seu atrevimento. Mandou-a se afastar e continuou batendo no homem, sentindo-se mais aliviado por se livrar dele. Bateu até ficar cansado, até ele ficar irreconhecível. O sangue manchava o chão e corria lentamente pelas frestas.

Estava claro que ele tinha poder para ficar com seu achado e nenhum homem viria roubá-la. Aquele fora ousado, entrando na casa dela e a tocado. Ele descobrira que não queria dividir nada. As coisas que eram dele, eram somente dele. E aquela mulher lhe pertencia. Teria que mostrar isso a todos, nem que fosse daquele jeito. Ele estava morto e todos os demais que tentassem o mesmo, teriam o mesmo destino.

- Não Ed... não... por favor... – Verônica pediu chorosa, e Edward a olhou, jogando o atiçador manchado de sangue em cima do corpo. Aproximou-se dela e Verônica recuou até o canto da casa, apavorada.

E aquela raiva voltou a ficar forte. Ainda bem que havia se livrado daquele homem... não queria que ninguém assustasse sua querida. E mesmo com aquela raiva que se alastrara por seu corpo, ele forçou um sorriso e ela empalideceu.

- Meu amor... – Edward murmurou e ajoelhou-se na frente dela. – Tudo vai ficar bem... eu vou cuidar de você.

- Fica longe de mim – ela pediu baixinho e encolheu-se tudo o que conseguiu.

Ela estava assustada. Era somente isso.  
_Mas quem não se assustaria com sua selvageria? O homem, Edward...o homem!!! Por que você fez isso?_  
Não tinha feito nada mais do que protegê-la! Não queria vê-la com medo. Gostava quando havia fogo em seus olhos, quando eles ficavam escurecidos de desejo. Quando a mão dela o buscava, quando seus lábios o beijavam. Ela era sua. Ele tinha que protegê-la.

- Eu te amo!

- Não... – ela sacudia a cabeça com veemência – não ama não... ninguém que ama faz isso! Ninguém!

- Mas ninguém pode chegar perto de você... eu cuido de você - ele sorriu.

- Era meu irmão – ela gritou e quando a mão dele aproximou-se de seu rosto, Verônica encolheu-se, como se tivesse medo que ele também fosse feri-la. Ele era louco. Só podia ser... seu irmão... oh grande Pelor! Era seu irmão que estava ali, morto! E seus olhos fixaram-se no parente desfigurado.

- Minha amada – Edward tocou o rosto dela, manchando-o com o sangue. Verônica reagiu violentamente e bateu na mão dele, escapando para o lado. Ele segurou-a pelo pé e depois avançou sobre ela. Subiu sobre ela, e a prendeu usando seus joelhos. Ela batia em seu peito e gritava, e ele a dominou, segurando-a pelo pulso, utilizando apenas uma mão. – Acalme-se... eu não vou feri-la...

- Me solta! Me deixa em paz!

O peito dela arfava e o decote do vestido revelava a curva macia do seio. Os cabelos ruivos estavam brilhantes, espalhados no chão. Ele podia sentir o calor do corpo dela em suas pernas e tudo o que pode fazer foi suspirar e aproximar-se para beijá-la. A ouviu gritar, mas não deu importância, e quando ela virou o rosto para fugir do beijo, ele tocou o pescoço dela e o lambeu. Podia sentir sua pulsação, como ela vibrava. Mordiscou a pele e a sugou com força. Verônica reagiu, tentando novamente fugir, debatendo-se debaixo dele e o incitando a continuar.

- Não! – ela gritava, de puro horror.

Os lábios moveram-se para a orelha e a mão livre já afagava os seios dela. Contornou a delicada orelha humana com a língua e murmurou que a amava, tanto, mas tanto. Que nunca faria mal a ela e tudo o que queria agora era demonstrar como a amava.

- Eu odeio você! Odeio você! Sai de cima de mim seu monstro!

Edward a olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

- Não... porque é assim que você gosta, minha querida.

- Você é louco!

- Você me deixa louco – ele murmurou e segurou o rosto dela, para beija-la nos lábios a força. Verônica mordeu o lábio inferior dele com toda a força que conseguiu e quando ele a soltou, para tocar o lábio ferido, ela o empurrou e fugiu. Ele levantou-se e ergueu a mão na direção dela. – Eu a amaldiçôo: do seu corpo removo sua força.

Uma onda de energia divina emanou dele e quando ela alcançou Verônica, ela caiu no chão, fatigada e sem conseguir se mexer. Edward aproximou-se novamente e tocou o lábio ferido.

- Me... deixa... em... paz... – ela murmurou com dificuldade.

- Perdoe-me, minha elfa amada. Não tenciono feri-la, mas você não pode fugir de mim. Eu vou cuidar de você. Eu juro que vou.

- Você é... louco...

Ele abaixou ao lado dela e acariciou novamente o rosto dela.

- Quero amá-la – murmurou ele, olhando o corpo dela, e depois a olhou nos olhos – quero poder mostrar o quanto amo você – suas mãos rasgaram o delicado tecido, expondo os seios de Verônica. As mãos os tocaram e ele continuava a olhando nos olhos.

- Nãããooo... tira suas mãos... imundas de cima de mim.

- Mas eu te amo – ele repetiu, como se isso justificasse o fato dele ter matado um homem, a amaldiçoar e toca-la a força. Mas era sua elfa querida, sua amada. Ninguém ia ficar entre eles – nunca vai existir ninguém entre nós. Nunca – murmurou. Abaixou-se e sugou os seios dela com força.

Não havia nada para impedir o que foi feito. Ninguém podia ouvir os murmúrios dela para que parasse e quando ele a possuía, seu corpo sem forças não podia reagir a invasão. Verônica chorava baixinho enquanto o clérigo murmurava que a amava. Ele deitou-se nu ao lado dela depois e a fez deitar a cabeça em seu peito. Ele fechou os olhos, aliviado. Ela estava com ele, tudo estava bem...

_... Muito bem ..._

O sono viera e com ele pesadelos confusos. A mente de Edward volitava entre o real e o que ele desejava que fosse real. Ele queria rezar e afastar tudo aquilo, mas a realidade se mostrara mais cruel. Sua fé estava abalada, pois em nenhum momento os deuses suspiraram-lhe a inspiração, em nenhum momento ele viu sinal deles. Tudo o que via era horrível, terrível demais de acreditar que ele fizera tudo. Não, ele não tinha direito de forçar a mulher a nada... e depois de tudo, da violência, ele ainda a esganara. Pior não fora ter assassinado a mulher, mas sim ter desejado que ela tivesse morrido de forma mais cruel. Como se não fosse o bastante ela ter sufocado lentamente sem poder se defender. Havia algo nele que o obrigara a isso. Mas estava errado e ele sabia.

_Não se preocupe, Edward. Você fez o que devia fazer. Ninguém deve se passar por sua elfa. E tudo o que essa vadia fez foi engana-lo. Ele mereceu o que lhe aconteceu. Talvez não com tanto ódio como merecia, mas por fim, quem se importa? Ela morreu não? Graças a você... ela mereceu._

Ele não fazia idéia de quem era o homem que havia matado. E por que o matara? Por ciúmes? A idéia era ridícula. Mas como explicar o excesso de fúria incontrolável? Como poder explicar seu sentimento de posse? Tratara a mulher como algo seu e... era isso na verdade? As pessoas pertenciam mesmo umas as outras? O homem estava caído próximo a eles, numa poça de sangue coagulado e seco. Tinha uma perfuração na cabeça, podia ter imaginar a força que usara para fazer aquilo. Pelos deuses, que morte horrível.

_Ora, por que está pensando nisso agora? Não acha que é tarde demais? Afinal... ele estão MORTOS... ao menos que você seja um necromante para ir contra a vontade dos deuses de mantê-los mortos – pausa - Isso sim seria um bom castigo: tê-los como seus escravos, para que ele aprenda a nunca roubar o que é seu e ela nunca fingir ser quem você deseja. Pense nisso Edward, pense nas possibilidades de tortura. Todos eles são malditos... todos._

Tinha terra nas mãos, mas não sabia de onde era. A mulher estava caída ao lado dele, a cabeça tombada de lado, os olhos abertos e sem vida. Tocou o rosto dela, sentindo a pele fria, depois o cabelo vermelho e por fim, a orelha humana.

_Ela é ainda mais bela morta, você não acha? Tome-a para si novamente Edward. Dessa vez ela não vai chorar. Não adianta negar que a impostora é desejosa, eu sei e sei que você também sabe. Ela ainda consegue excita-lo não? É... ela merecia ter morrido de forma pior._

Aquelas vozes... elas retumbavam pela casa... estavam rindo, rindo dele... o instigando a voltar a possuir a mulher... não, ela estava morta... ele a matou!

Levantou-se e andou para trás, escorando-se na parede da casa. Olhava com horror para o corpo da mulher. Estava desejando sentir-se dentro dela novamente. Não podia estar pensando isso, mas seu corpo o traira, demonstrando a ele como a queria. Ela estava morta, deveria respeitar o templo em vida, não pensar em... grandes deuses! Olhou para sua própria excitação e sua mente perdeu-se em lembranças ardentes.

_Sim, morta! Que delícia seria! Seria tão bom quanto fora em vida, não seria? O que eu estou esperando? Ela morreu mesmo! Vadia... achou que poderia me enganar se passando pelo meu amor. Humana estúpida! Se eu soubesse necromancia, eu a puniria muito por isso. É por culpa dela essas vozes. Não consigo saber de onde elas surgem. Estou sozinho não estou? De quem são essas malditas vozes? Não, não estou sozinho – risada – o ladrão também está aqui... e morto! Bem feito! Quem mandou? A ousadia é punida severamente... mesmo ela sendo uma vadia mentirosa, era minha! Só minha. Quem mandou você tocar nela? Agora está aí, morto._

Aquela casa era maldita. Edward correu pra cozinha e achou um barril fechado com óleo. Sem pensar muito ele correu pela casa espalhando o óleo e depois incendiou o lugar. Viu o fogo se alastrar com rapidez pela casa de madeira, pelas cortinas de renda branca, pelos tapetes. Saiu da casa e nem a viu queimar. Foi para o castelo, tapando os ouvidos para tentar calar as vozes. Mas elas riam dele. Estavam rindo alto, se divertindo com ele.

Chegou no castelo e trancou-se no quarto. Por um momento, tudo ficou quieto e então as gargalhadas voltaram. Ele gritava para que elas o deixassem em paz e elas respondiam pra ele, e continuavam rindo, o ridicularizando. Começou a tirar suas roupas sujas e lavar suas mãos sujas de terra e óleo, tentando se distrair. Depois se atirou no chão e começou a rezar. As vozes sumiram quando ele conseguiu manter a oração e depois, tudo ficou em paz novamente.

Do lado de fora do castelo, um homem sentou-se no banco da praça de Gwindonel e curvou-se em direção ao castelo. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, quando ele viu suas sombras se aproximando. O clérigo conseguira expulsá-las... dessa vez. As pessoas faziam esforço para ignorá-lo, com sua presença sinistra e perturbadora. Ele tinha terra nas botas e na parte debaixo do manto, e sua túnica também se sujara quando ele tivera que abaixar na terra.

Desfez as sombras somente com seu olhar e depois voltou a olhar o castelo, sentindo que a paz do clérigo atrapalhava seus planos. Mas ele podia esperar, tempo era algo que nunca lhe faltaria e muito menos pessoas a servi-lo. O sorriso se estendeu, agora cruel, realçando as covinhas no rosto. Suspirou e se endireitou, olhando pra trás e vendo a fumaça da casa ao longe. Pessoas corriam para saber o que queimava e homens que cuidavam de incêndios também corriam, levando material necessário.

- **Humano tolo...** – murmurou o homem e levantou-se, seguindo em outra direção, para uma taverna que ficava na estrada que levava a Gwindonel. Caminhando em completo silêncio, uma vez que os animais fugiam do seu caminho e as plantas lutavam para viver.

As pessoas acharam estranho quando notaram que as plantas em volta da praça haviam murchado e secado.


End file.
